Of wishes, dreams and hope
by majamaja
Summary: Petit three-shot sans prétention sur la manière dont les Avengers perçoivent et célèbrent (ou pas) les fêtes de fin d'année. Se situe entre la phase 1 et la phase 2 du MCU.
1. We wish you

NdA: Hello les gens! Je vous avais fait une super NdA mais fofo ne devait pas être de cet avis, du coup je suis bonne pour la refaire! Je vous propose cette semaine un petit three-shot qui parle des fêtes de fin d'année de nos héros préférés (qui a dit Justice League? :p); ce premier chapitre se déroule à New York, dans la soirée du 24 décembre. On va aussi dire qu'il se passe entre la phase 1 et la phase 2 parce que mes connaissances en matière d'organisation temporelle du MCU sont... aléatoire, au mieux. Pour l'anecdote, les films cités sont effectivement des films que je regarde avant Noël, tout comme les Star Wars (ROOOOOGGGGGGGUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE One!), les Sissi et autres niaiseries... Le prochain chapitre arrivera jeudi et le dernier ce weekend, en fonction de si j'arrive à me bouger les fesses ou pas. Chaque chapitre est (normalement) en deux parties de 500 mots chacune, sur un des membres du groupe; je vous laisse deviner qui vous aurez après! Bonne lecture!

Et aussi: #PrayforBerlin et #IchBinEinBerliner

 **Disclaimer: la franchise Avengers et le MCU ne sont pas à moi.**

Steve ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation de Tony. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas passer Noël seul, à se morfondre sur le passé et ce qui aurait pu être, comme l'année dernière dans son minuscule appartement de Washington DC.

Mais la solitude pour les fêtes de fin d'années ne l'avait pas tellement dérangée quand Bucky était parti à la guerre, et qu'il était resté seul, à guetter anxieusement des lettres, des articles de journaux, des nouvelles, n'importe quoi pour lui dire: "Je vais bien punk, j'ai reçu ton colis, ne fais pas de bêtise, je rentre bientôt".

La pensée de Bucky fit émerger à la surface de sa mémoire des souvenirs plus anciens, datant de son enfance. De ces célébrations, il ne se rappelait que de la joie, des quelques cadeaux, bien piteux mais source d'excitation: c'était l'occasion d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, le quotidien d'économies et de rationnements. Et puis il avait rencontré Bucky, son meilleur ami. Et ses parents étaient morts. A partir de là, Steve avait systématiquement passé le réveillon avec la famille de son ami. Là non plus, l'or ne coulait pas à flots, mais il se débrouillait toujours. Dans le pire des cas, des dessins vendus à bas prix assuraient de pouvoir acheter quelque chose.

Entonnement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir offert de dessin à quelqu'un, hormis à Peggy, lors de l'hiver 1944. Coincés dans l'Est de la France depuis octobre, il s'était trouvé pris au dépourvu à l'approche du 24 décembre, avant de songer à son regard ébloui sur ses gribouillages. Il avait arraché à la va-vite quelques feuilles de son carnet de croquis - les montagnes italiennes, quelques figures caricaturées, un ou deux panoramas de Londres - avant d'y ajouter, un peu hésitant, un portrait d'elle sur lequel il travaillait, il avait honte de l'avouer, à son insu, depuis un mois.

Steve se souvenait l'avoir prise au dépourvu quand il les lui avait tendus. Elle les avait déroulés, avant de sourire devant les esquisses et de rougir un peu en contemplant son propre visage.

Mais à la surprise du jeune homme, la vue de la capitale anglaise lui avait arraché une larme et un "Merci beaucoup" tremblotant du bout des lèvres. Il lui avait demandé, inquiet et surpris, si son pays natal lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait secoué la tête, et murmuré que le paysage lui avait fait pensé à un coin où son frère et elle avaient l'habitude d'aller. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter "avant la guerre", Steve avait vu les dégâts matériels et savait ce qui était arrivé à Michael Carter.

Le jeune homme se força à émerger de ses souvenirs alors qu'il approchait de la Stark Tower et entra.

*O*

Tony ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait invité Steve à passer la soirée chez lui. D'une part, l'altruisme, ce n'était pas clairement pas son truc. D'autre part, il n'était pas le moins du monde ami avec le super soldat. Les deux hommes avaient des opinions totalement différentes sur tout, depuis la politique jusqu'à la meilleur équipe de baseball, en passant par la religion et la musique. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, Tony le réalisait bien, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, quoi qu'en disent les autres membres de l'initiative Avengers, Fury, Hill, Pepper, le SHIELD, le gouvernement, l'Amérique, la Terre et l'univers.

Mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Et quand le blond faisait tant d'efforts, Tony se sentait mal à l'idée de les saboter ou du moins de n'en faire aucun. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas mauvaise conscience.

Simplement, il avait appris par Bruce qui savait par sa nouvelle assistante Rachel, qui le tenait de Thor à qui Jane avait fait comprendre que Darcy lui avait confié qu'elle aurait entendu Pepper dire à Rhodes que Natasha avait glissé à Clint qu'un agent du SHIELD qui craquait pour elle et qui voulait absolument se faire bien voir avait surpris, en apportant du café, une conversation entre Fury et Hill qui était inquiète à l'idée que Steve passe encore des mois seul, "comme en décembre dernier". Tony en avait lui-même tiré les conséquences, sans se douter que l'agent qui en pinçait pour la Veuve Noire n'avait rien entendu du tout, et que, effectivement, l'univers complotait contre Steve et lui.

Tony allait donc passer la soirée avant Noël avec quelqu'un, pour la première fois depuis... longtemps. Quand il était adolescent, et en conflit avec son père, cette célébration ne représentait pas beaucoup pour lui. Il avait été à l'université, où il était irrémédiablement, désespérément seul. Ses parents étaient décédés et il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, attirant autant que possible l'attention sur ses frasques, son génie et sa démesure pour s'isoler. Pepper rentrait chez elle uniquement lors de ces fêtes et il ne voulait pas la priver du plaisir de revoir ses proches.

*O*

Steve arriva. Tony le taquina un peu, et il le remercia de l'avoir invité. Il y eu un instant de flottement. La voix du majordome dématérialisé se fit alors entendre: "Monsieur Stark, je crois qui vous aviez préparé une liste de films que le Captain Rogers n'a pas vu, sur le thème de Noël. Dois-je les lancer maintenant?"

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le séjour, laissant un large espace entre eux avant de commencer à regarder Love Actually, puis Die Hard dans la foulée, Tony ayant suggéré de les regarder du plus récent au plus ancien.

*O*

Jarvis éteint la télévision et prit quelques photos, qu'il envoya aux autres Avengers.

Bruce ouvrit le fichier, qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Clint se frotta les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, eut un sourire de contentement et se rendormit instantanément. Thor cliqua sur le lien affiché par son Starkphone et se sentit beaucoup plus léger. Le regard de Natasha s'adoucit une seconde.

Steve et Tony s'étaient endormis, l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, aucun des deux hommes n'étaient tourmentés par des cauchemars ou des crises d'insomnie.

Review?


	2. A merry Christmas

NdA: Hello les gens! Je poste ce chapitre assez tôt (enfin c'est toujours mieux que deux minutes avant minuit, non?) parce que je pars en VACANCES! Je quitte la pollution et la grisaille parisienne pour aller retrouver la monotonie et la grisaille provinciale... Dit comme ça, on dirait que je suis pas contente de partir mais en fait si, si! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher un peu quand même vu que ma valise à moitié faite me fait de l'oeil, que j'ai une traduction de latin à finir, une chambre à ranger, une salle de bain à nettoyer, un repas à préparer et un dernier chapitre à écrire... ;p Donc dans ce chapitre, vous retrouverez deux autres Avengers, qui cette fois ne sont pas au même endroit du tout, et encore moins à New York, vive le dépaysement. J'ai adoré écrire ces deux points de vue que je découvre, pour les deux j'y ai été au feeling et j'ai du les refaire quasi intégralement parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop longs ;p. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe ou de cohérence (j'ai même fait des recherches sur le décalage horaire pour la deuxième partie, c'est vous dire à quelle point je vous aime, étant donné que je ne comprends jamais rien à ces trucs là...), n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler si besoin est. La mise en page doit être horrible aussi, je m'en excuse par avance mais rien à faire, le site me supprime systématiquement les lignes sautées et autres stratégies visant à aérer un peu le contenu :'( Aussi, merci beaucoup aux cinquante-deux personnes qui ont lu les premier chapitre hier et avant hier, en particulier DinaChhaya TalaNokomis qui m'a laissé une review: ça fait plaisir! Profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux et celles qui en ont, les autres ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir vite! Prochain chapitre samedi à priori, pas de trêve de Noël pour moi. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer: Nope, it isn't mine... my precious!**

oooOooo

Clint ouvrit la main et contempla le mince cylindre qui y reposait. Tout son travail ne serait finalement pas vain, et permettrait de protéger des milliers de vies. Il glissa discrètement la clé USB argentée dans un compartiment spécifique de sa montre et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche.

En effet, , Clint avait été infiltré dans une multinationale d'origine française qui réalisait de la recherche pour l'Etat et fabriquait de l'armement. Très vite, il s'était aperçu que l'un de ses employés était un espion d'un groupuscule extrémiste et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Le SHIELD était entré en contact avec les services secrets français et américains, qui avaient pressenti le vol de plans concernant un projet d'armes biochimiques pour début janvier.

Or, les choses avaient mal tourné. Etienne Morin, le voleur, s'était révélé être Frantz Krugler, un pirate informatique autrichien, récemment échappé de prison. Et pire encore, il avait dérobé ce matin le fichier informatique encrypté, profitant des fêtes de fin d'année. Clint avait non seulement du récupérer les données au plus vite, mais aussi remplacer la clé USB par un faux contenant des informations faussées, la CIA ne disposant pas d'assez de preuves contre le traitre et désirant le laisser pour le moment en liberté, afin de récupérer davantage d'informations.

Une filature s'était engagée, le matin du 25 décembre, alors que Clint osait espérer une autorisation de rentrer voir Laura et les Avengers aux Etats-Unis, juste aujourd'hui. Morin-Rope avait tenté de s'échapper par les transports en commun, comptant sur l'affluence pour assurer sa sécurité. Cependant, l'espion avait retrouvé sa trace et procédé à l'échange des clés USB incognito, profitant d'une légère bousculade. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, et prit son temps lors du trajet du retour pour admirer la ville. Une bruine légère tombait sans discontinuer sur les avenues et les ruelles parisiennes, agaçant les passants qui flânaient ou se hâtaient ici et là, à la sortie de la messe ou à l'entrée d'un restaurant.

Clint logeait dans un studio, près de la Sorbonne et du Panthéon, un quartier agréable et dynamique. Tout l'immeuble appartenait au SHIELD, qui s'en servait régulièrement pour abriter des agents. Il s'agissait d'une véritable place forte, à mille lieues des bâtiments situés aux alentours.

L'américain montra son passe au concierge et s'attaqua prestement aux six volées de marches qui le séparaient encore de son nid. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, avant de voir le petit paquet déposé devant l'entrée. Il le déballa, un peu surpris en constatant qu'il contenait son téléphone américain, laissé au siège de Washington DC. Il l'alluma et consulta ses messages.

En premier lieu, le SHIELD lui apprenait que sa mission était enfin terminée: son intervention avait permis de mettre en branle le démantèlement d'un réseau tentaculaire; il pourrait rentrer dès demain!

Clint ouvrit le second message, le cœur battant et retint une larme de bonheur. Une photo de sa femme, de toute évidence enceinte, était simplement munie de la légende: "Joyeux Noël, nous t'attendons."

oooOooo

\- Docteur Banner! Darshana ne va pas bien du tout! Sa jambe lui fait mal, Maman m'a dit de venir vous chercher, il faut que vous veniez maintenant!

Bruce attrapa en vitesse son kit de secouriste et accepta avec un peu d'hésitation la main tendue de la petite Drisiana, âgée de huit ans; il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion alors que son aide et ses connaissances étaient sollicitées de tous cotés.

L'Avenger était en Inde depuis deux semaines, après être parti avec une association humanitaire pour soutenir les populations victimes d'un séisme. Le choc qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant sur place était immense: les habitations avaient été majoritairement rasées, les routes étaient coupées et la récolte était irrémédiablement détruite. Mais plus que tout cela, c'était l'irréductible optimisme des locaux qui l'avait marqué: ils n'avaient plus rien, leurs proches étaient morts, et pourtant ils l'accueillaient avec générosité.

La petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête lui répétait tout de même: c'est parce qu'il ne savent pas qui tu es... _ce_ que tu es... Tu pourrais tous les tuer, sans hésitation... _Monstre_... Tu ne mérites pas de vivre...

Bruce la fit taire en approchant au pas de course d'une tente de fortune. Drisiana se faufila à l'intérieur pour rejoindre ses trois petites sœurs. Darshana gisait sur un drap sale et gémissait. La jeune femme à ses côtés - sa mère - eut un geste d'impuissance en se tournant vers le docteur. La douleur et l'espoir se côtoyaient dans ses yeux.

La jambe de la blessée avait été entaillée par des débris. La plaie aurait pu être minime s'il n'y avait eu la boue, les bactéries et l'insalubrité du camp des rescapés. Bruce sentit sa gorge se serrer en l'observant: il y avait infection, et plus grave que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer: elle passait dans son sang.

Bruce désinfecta doucement la blessure et sortit de sa petite trousse à pharmacie les antibiotiques les plus puissants qu'il possédait. Faute d'eau potable disponible à proximité, le point de distribution le plus proche étant situé à trois kilomètres, il plaça directement les comprimés dans la bouche de l'adolescente et lui massa la gorge pour l'aider à déglutir. Et sa longue veille commença.

Le médecin passa la nuit dans la tente, voyant avec horreur sa patiente sombrer l'inconscience malgré tous ses soins. A l'aube, il confia son matériel à Drisiana avec consigne de venir le chercher si le moindre changement se produisait, et alla dormir quelques heures.

A son retour, il trouva la famille rassemblée. Craignant le pire, il s'approcha avec hésitation. Quelle fut sa surprise en trouvant Darshana réveillée, sans fièvre, et ne présentant presque plus de signes d'infection. Bruce réalisa que c'était le jour de Noël en sortant son téléphone. Un texto de Jarvis disait "un vrai miracle..." et présentait une photo de Steve et Tony endormis sur le canapé. Bruce eut finalement sourire sincère à l'intention de la famille heureuse qui s'épanchait en remerciements.

oooOooo

Review?


	3. And a happy new year

NdA: Suite et fin! Joyeux Noël, je fonce me préparer du coup pas d'explications pour l'instant, tchouss!

EDIT: Bon, voilà, j'ai le temps de vous faire une vraie NdA de Noël, en pleine réunion de famille. Ce chapitre vient clore cette petite fanfiction avec les deux derniers Avengers, vous savez désormais qui... Autant j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le point de vue de Thor, autant celui de Natasha a émergé sans aucun problème: ni trop court, ni trop long, c'est le premier que j'avais en tête et je l'ai écrit d'un coup ce matin en me levant. Globalement, c'était mon premier écrit sur ce fandom et avec ces personnages; ça m'a bien plu! J'y reviendrai sans doute, après quand c'est une autre histoire

*Mode racontage de life: ON*

Hier après-midi, j'ai été voir Star Wars Rogue One; et c'était cool, vraiment cool. L'histoire et sympa quoi qu'un peu rapide, les effets spéciaux et les décors sont magnifiques et les personnages... 3 3 3 Sans vous spoiler, préparez-vous à des bonnes surprises, que ce soit du coté de l'Empire ou des rebelles... Il y a eu deux ou trois moments wahou! Enfin vous verrez bien ;)

*Mode racontage de life : OFF*

Bonne lecture et XOXO

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...**

Thor était perplexe face au comportement de ses amis. Ils s'amusaient autant que lorsqu'ils célébraient une victoire importante sur le champ de bataille, buvant, riant, plaisantant avec entrain et enthousiasme. L'atmosphère, plus que simplement détendue, chaleureuse ou enthousiaste était euphorique et chacun, même les plus réservés, comme Steve ou Bruce, paraissaient goûter pleinement à l'instant présent.

Les autres Avengers lui avaient dit fêter le début de la nouvelle année, et avec elle des promesses d'avenir radieux et de projets à construire. Or, sur Asgard, le calendrier et la perception du temps étaient très différents: son peuple favorisait les célébrations liées au passage des saisons ou aux glorieux événements du passé. Ici, sur Terre, les occasions de se réjouir étaient hétéroclites, entre souvenirs d'armistices, cérémonies religieuses et traditions païennes: Thanksgiving, Noël, le Jour de l'Indépendance et le Jour du Souvenir restaient autant de mystères à percer pour le blond. Et en plus, les dates variaient, non seulement entre les pays, mais aussi parfois entre les états américains entre eux!

Thor prit une autre bière et alla contempler la ville illuminée de mille feux depuis le balcon, ignorant le froid mordant et les petits flocons de neige qui s'amoncelaient en une couche détrempée. Les étoiles n'étaient, sans surprise, pas visibles. Le nordique se surprit à penser à son frère renégat, Loki. Où était-il, que faisait-il à l'heure actuelle? Qu'aurait-il pensé de ces réjouissances; Le blond songea amèrement qu'il les aurait sans doute condamnées, s'il était parvenu à ses fins.

Pourtant, Loki avait su se divertir et profiter de la vie, autrefois. Il avait su apprécier la présence et le bonheur d'autres autour de lui, sans éprouver de jalousie. Où était-il déjà jaloux, envieux, depuis son enfance ? Thor l'ignorait et doutait de plus en plus : le comportement récent de son frère influait sur tous leurs souvenirs heureux, y déposait un nuage de poussière opaque. L'évocation du passé ne suffisait plus à apaiser le nordique, qui le voyait se fissurer sous la force des révélations.

Thor sursauta légèrement quand une silhouette menue posa la main sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna et ne pu que rendre son sourire à sa bien-aimée Jane. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe noire et blanche qui soulignait avec élégance la cambrure de son dos et ses longues jambes fines, encore allongées par des escarpins sobres. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur, ayant réalisé qu'il broyait des idées noires et l'attira jusqu'à la piste de danse, lui montrant quelques figures de rock. Son compagnon s'exécuta de bonne grâce, mais de manière un peu pataude, n'hésitant pas à en rire avec elle. Près d'eux, Clint faisait virevolter Natasha avec une précision redoutable, attirant tous les regards; Tony avait lascivement placé une main sur la chute de reins découverte de Pepper; et une agente du SHIELD qu'il ne connaissait pas essayait d'apprendre à danser à Steve, malgré des résultats peu probants.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, et le décompte commença. A zéro, Thor embrassa Jane avec fougue, appréciant enfin pleinement l'instant présent.

oooO-NOEL-Oooo

Natasha s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en observant ses coéquipiers rassemblés pour fêter le nouvel an tous semblaient joyeux. Mieux, elle savait qu'ils étaient heureux, réellement et sincèrement heureux, ou qu'ils l'avaient été récemment. Et elle était heureuse en retour d'avoir pu leur offrir ce cadeau.

Pour Thor, cela avait été assez facile, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mérite. Subtiliser son téléphone portable quelques secondes lui avait permis de récupérer le numéro de Jane Foster. Elle avait contacté la scientifique alors que Thor était sur Asgard, et l'avait invité à la soirée sans aucune difficulté, après lui avoir confié qu'elles pourraient en profiter pour faire une bonne surprise au dieu.

Bruce avait été un cas très différent. Ni elle, ni le SHIELD ne savaient où il était passé aussi retrouver sa trace n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais avec l'aide de Jarvis, elle y était parvenu, laissant à l'intelligence artificielle tout le loisir de lui envoyer l'adorable photo de ses collègues endormis. Aussi, elle avait réussi à dérider non seulement le scientifique, mais aussi le majordome virtuel.

En parlant de la photo, elle avait eu de nouveau l'occasion de constater la puissance des rumeurs lancées de manière adéquate. Et avec des complices, elle devait l'avouer. Darcy et Pepper avaient fait preuve d'une grande efficacité mais ce fut Rachel, la secrétaire discrète secrètement amourachée de Banner qui avait été la plus convaincante. Natasha était sûre que Stark et Rogers parviendraient à s'entendre mais le résultat était au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

Mais sa plus belle réussite était Clint. Et elle n'y était pour presque rien. Elle avait accompagné sa femme aux examens. Donner son numéro de téléphone à Laura avait ensuite été un jeu d'enfant, un jeu qui en avait largement valu la chandelle : le futur papa était tout simplement euphorique.

En parlant du loup… Clint s'approcha d'elle pour l'inviter à danser et l'entraîner dans une chorégraphie élaborée, sous les regards éberlués des convives. Amusée, elle compliqua encore la donne avant de finir sur une figure particulièrement acrobatique. Il la reposa et ils s'inclinèrent gracieusement vers le public improvisé.

Natasha sortit sur le balcon, histoire de prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade, remarquant la haute silhouette de Rogers – Steve – à quelques pas d'elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la complimenta, un peu gêné : « Tu danses très bien…

«Je suis sûre que tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plus. »

Il eut un sourire désabusé et Natasha s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Steve, tu ne devrais pas vivre dans le passé, rester à te morfondre ici tout seul. Rentre à l'intérieur avec moi. Les gens se demandent où tu es. » Un pieux mensonge n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur, un peu réconforté et Natasha se promit silencieusement de toujours s'assurer du bonheur de ses coéquipiers, de ses amis, de ses frères.

Review?


End file.
